


Where's Batman?

by MrProphet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Where's Batman?

The two men scanned the rooftops of Gotham, sub machineguns held at the ready.

“Where…?” Mickey Nine-Fingers began, but Big Jake interrupted him.”

“Don’t say it!”

Mickey frowned. “What? I just want to know…”

Jake lowered his weapon to point at Mickey. “I swear, I will shoot you myself.”

“You’re crazy!” Mickey accused.

“I’m crazy? Don’t you know any better? You never ask that question; it has no good answer.”

“But if we don’t know where…”

“Just do not ask it. Bad things happen when you ask ‘Where’s Batman?’ oh shit!”

In a billow of cloak, the Dark Knight descended.


End file.
